


Forgetting to Breathe

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad-ass Danny, Established Relationship, Jealous Danny, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows two things; he is truly blessed, and he needs therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd  
> Don't own the boys
> 
> A little bit of fun, and a suggestive taster of what I know the boys are capable of...

Sometimes everything gets too much and Danny forgets how to breathe. His chest keeps moving up and down but the oxygen doesn’t circulate to his brain and his thoughts start to colour around the edges. Tinges of red and orange bleed into maroon and burgundy, followed by white flashes as sound becomes muffled and then he knows he’s in trouble. He knows it’s time to calm the fuck down or he’ll pass out. Or spontaneously combust. Whichever it turns out to be, Danny knows it won’t be pretty. 

It’s a relatively new thing. And as all bizarre new things in Danny’s life, it centres around one Steven J. McGarrett. It started not long after they pulled their guns on one another. It started when Danny found it almost impossible to get his own way, to get any way unless it was Steve’ way. It stepped up a notch once Danny realised Steve pressed more than just his angry buttons. It stepped up yet another notch when Danny got his way for the first time…by having his way with Steve—oh, was that a night to remember. Danny discovered yet another notch and colour combination when Steve admitted Danny was on his mind—a lot—and that maybe their thing should be more than, well, just a thing. And the final step so far came when Danny realised that there were certain special times where the one thing Steve was desperate for, was for Danny to get his way, no matter what it took. Unfortunately for both of them, along with that had come a new hard edge, much like the early days, where the colours, the muffled sound, and the lack of air still spelled trouble but this time it wasn’t just trouble for Danny. There are times when Danny knows he’s in trouble, which means Steve is in mighty big trouble. Danny knows it won’t be pretty, and he knows for Steve it will just be painful. 

Danny has discovered that when it comes to Steve he can be a right asshole. A controlling, manipulative, demanding, and certifiable asshole, who needs to get a grip. They are working on it. Danny is working on it. That Steve likes it, that he thrives off it, doesn’t help. It’s unhealthy. They both know it, and they need to find a balance that works for them. A balance that keeps Steve’s needs met, but Danny’s temper within the normal range. 

Danny is working on it. But he isn’t there yet by a long shot. So he stands at the bar, looking out over his _ohana_ , watching the love flow, the easy smiles and laughter and he knows two things; he is truly blessed; and he needs therapy. 

Within that perfect picture of love and life sits Steve. It’s one of the rare occasions he’s put away the cargo pants and he is looking all kinds of GQ amazing in a tailored suit and an open neck dress shirt. He looks so fucking good it’s all Danny can do to stop from tearing off the damn clothes and fucking him over the table. That isn’t the root of the problem, oh no. If only it were that simple. Danny is rattled because Steve is as relaxed and open as Danny as ever seen him in a group. He’s seen it at home, he’s seen it in the bedroom, but easy Steve in public? This is new. 

Steve laughs and Danny’s gut tightens. He watches as Steve’s head falls back just a little, his arms stretch further across the backs of the chairs either side of him—one empty from where Danny had been sitting, and one occupied by Kono who is laughing with him at one of Kamekona’s jokes—and he catches Steve glance at the waitress who’s been eye humping him all night, and he winks at her. He fucking winks at her. And she giggles. And then she brushes his fucking shoulder as she passes behind him and leans in to whisper…and Danny can feel the heat rising from his shoulders, his jugular is thumping, his fists tighten, and he’s just about to step away from the bar when—

“He looks incredible, doesn’t he?”

The spell is broken and Danny turns to see Cath. The last person in the world he wanted to notice how good Steve looks. 

“That chilled out easy smile, Danny, you put that there.”

“What are you talking about exactly?” There’s no love loss between them now. Danny took her man, and she wasn’t gracious about it, but they’ve tried to move on. 

“I know you don’t like to be reminded, but I’ve known Steve a long time. We’ve been through a lot together, I’ve seen him in other relationships, but I have never seen him so laid back, or as happy as he is with you.”

“Thank you. I think.”

“Seriously. I didn’t see it to begin with. Was too interested in what I was losing but you are good for him. He made the right choice calling time on what we had for something special. He made the right choice in you, Danny, and I can say now that I am truly sorry for being such a bitch about it.”

Danny couldn’t doubt her sincerity and he relaxed a fraction, turned away from the scene before him and focused his attention on Cath. “I appreciate it, and I’m sorry too. I know I was a little possessive initially.” Understatement of the century. 

“You had every right to be. I wanted him back. It wasn’t your imagination, Danny. I was trying to confuse him, to make him doubt you.” She shook her head. “To think I could have prevented… Okay, let’s not dwell. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Yeah, I’d like us to be friends again. Your honesty means a lot to me.” Danny glanced back at Steve. It was a very different picture. He hadn’t changed his position but his whole body had tensed, a crease furrowed his brow and his eyes locked on Danny. Danny smiled and Steve returned a smile of his own but it was strained, wary. Danny gave a quick once over around the terrace to see whether Steve had spotted some threat but he didn’t pick anything up. 

“Here, you go.” 

Danny turned back to Cath and they toasted to new beginnings. They picked up a light conversation and Danny allowed the irritation from earlier—another understatement—to fade into the background. It hadn’t gone completely, he’d still have to pull Steve up for the flirting later, but for the moment he was happy to let the whole thing slide. He laughed at a particularly funny story Cath was regaling him with, a deep belly laugh that twisted his body and died immediately he realised Steve was no longer in his seat. He straightened just as a familiar hand slipped around his waist. 

“What’s so funny?” Steve leaned into his ear and lightly brushed his lips across Danny’s neck making him shudder. “I’ve missed you. Why didn’t you come back to the table?”

“You seemed otherwise occupied. I didn’t want to cramp your style.” The tension zinged between them, both on high alert, both dangerously jealous. Steve tightened his grip on Danny’s waist. It was his way of asking for an explanation. “Waitress seemed nice.”

Steve relaxed his grip. “Yeah, she has a crush on Kono. Wanted to know whether she was in with a shot later.”

“And she had to ask you for that?”

“She saw us together and figured I’d be a better option for testing the water than chancing a right hook.” Steve kissed Danny’s cheek, and settled in closer behind him, pressing their bodies together. “Look, if you don’t believe me.”

Danny glanced at the table and sure enough, Kono was laughing it up with the waitress, and, oh yeah, there were numbers changing hands. “You little matchmaker you,” Danny teased. 

“What can I say, it’s a gift. So…”

“So?”

“You seem to be having your own little party going on here. Am I cramping your style, Danny?”

Cath was watching the whole thing play out, and her tight smile wasn’t lost on Danny, he had tagged it from the moment he’d stopped laughing, around the time Cath would have clocked Steve approaching from behind, and he found himself more than a little pissed about it. “Do you really want me to answer that, Steven, or are you just pressing buttons for a reaction?”

“You know the only buttons of yours I like to press are behind closed doors.” Steve smoothed a hand over Danny’s ass. “Maybe we can go find somewhere more private to discuss it?”

Danny knew where this was heading. They would start out passionate, and then it would get rough and angry, there would be bruises and potentially blood before phenomenal make up sex that put the world the right way up and cleared stormy skies to perfect Hawaiian blue. How could he say no to that, even when he knew he should?

“Are you sure that’s the way you want to play it?” Danny said, knocking back the last of his drink. “I seem to remember you complaining the last time, and the time before that.”

Steven nuzzled into Danny’s neck, pressed their bodies together. “You don’t have to dislocate my finger this time.”

“Don’t point it at me, and I won’t have to.”

Steve pressed against Danny’s back again, communicating his swelling cock. “You know I love it when you talk like this. You always have to tease.”

Danny span them around and slammed Steve against the bar causing a ripple through the patrons. “I think we’ve established you’re the tease, Steven. You just like it a little too much when I have to put you in your place.”

Steve leaned into Danny’s space, their noses almost touching. “Do it then, Danny. Put me in my place.” He knew it was the proverbial rag Danny found hard to resist, and Danny knew if he did resist it Steve’s behaviour would escalate until Danny couldn’t ignore it any longer. Steve would rather have a slap down all-out bar brawl than Danny walk away from his need to be tamed and claimed. Who was Danny to deny him that pleasure?

“I suggest you get moving then, McGarrett. Your ass has a date with my cock, and don’t expect me to be gentle.” Danny caught the light shudder that ran over Steve’s frame and he swallowed hard. Fuck, why did he have to have it so bad, and why were they both so fucked in the head that they had to play this little game however dangerous or fulfilling it could be? 

“I guess you won’t be wanting that other drink then, Danny?” Cath didn’t look particularly amused when Danny turned to look at her. He’d forgotten she was there, hadn’t noticed the barman hovering nervously. Before he could say anything, Steve stepped between them. 

“I guess he won’t, Catherine.” Steve’s voice was barbed and icy cold. Oh, yeah, he had his own issues, for sure. “And for next time, you might remember _I’m_ the one buying Danny’s drinks.”

Danny placed a claiming hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Enough. We were playing nicely.”

Steve didn’t take his eyes off Catherine. “Maybe I don’t like that you were playing nicely, Danny.”

“Which is why you are going to get your ass out of the bar, and find a cab.” 

Steve looked at him, confusion clouding his thoughts momentarily, before he smiled. “Then what are we waiting for?” 

“I’m going to say goodbye.” Danny nodded to the team around the table but Steve gripped his arm.

“We leave now.”

“You really wanna start this here?” Steve let go of Danny’s arm. “I didn’t think so.” He took Steve’s hand in his. “Come chaperone me if you must.” 

Steve didn’t say anything, but his smile was enough to show his appreciation of Danny’s gesture. Yeah, sometimes Danny forgot to breathe, and seeing Steve’s shy smile in anticipation of what was to come was one of the reasons. One of so many fucked up reasons that confirmed for Danny two things; he is truly blessed, and he needs therapy.

**Author's Note:**

> Explosive sex brought on by irrational jealousy, and the need to own. Scary as hell in real life but for some reason I can't explain it is oh, so hot and smexxy in my fiction. *Sigh...


End file.
